Bullets
by MissA540
Summary: Series of oneshots. Named after the first one: In Twilight, Charlie doesn't take the bullets out of his gun. What does he think now that Edward's left Bella in New Moon? Coming up: Renesmee's Kitten.


**In Twilight, Bella said that, **

"**When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. **

**I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose."**

**I always wondered what happened in New Moon.**

**Twilight = Me no owny.**

Charlie's POV

That damn Edward Cullen.

I looked down at my baby girl, looking blankly at the wall, unresponsive.

He did this to her.

He makes me so mad now, I would like to shoot him.

Of course, he isn't here.

I walked down the hall, towards the phone.

I couldn't be the one to take her if she had to go to the hospital.

I looked up Renee's new number, sad that I had to do that now.

She answered with a bleary, "Hello?"

"Hey Renee." I said.

She seemed to perk up at that. "Hello Charlie. Wait, is Bella okay? Did something happen? Is she in the hospital?"

"No," I said. "Bella's fine, physically."

"Physically?" Renee said, sounding confused. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"You remember Edward Cullen?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course I do. He seemed infatuated with Bella when she was down here." She said, worry in her tone.

"Well, yesterday he asked Bella to come with him out of the house. They went to the woods. As far as I can make out, he told her that he didn't love her. He said that his family was leaving. He left her, Renee. He had her near the house, but she went into the forest after him. She went to him and got lost in the woods. Sam Uley, from the reservation found her. He said that she was in a ball, not crying, just saying _he's gone, he's gone,_ over and over again. Now she is just horrible. She won't sleep, she won't eat, and just stares at the wall. I can't do it. I can't bear to bring her to a hospital."

"Are you sure it's that bad Charlie?" Renee asked, skepticism in her voice.

"I am positive Renee, and you would be to if you saw her here. Please… Come now." I told her.

"Okay. I'm taking the next flight out." She said. I heard the click of the phone on the hook, and then a dial tone.

It was done, I told myself. She needed to get over him. Her mom left me, but I am better because of it.

This isn't normal. It isn't as if someone left her, it's as if someone died.

I hope her mother can have some good with her.

***

I picked up Renee.

As we drived back to the house, I could feel the tension in the air.

She wasn't comfortable with this.

Well, I wasn't either, but I still went on.

I opened up her door, and brought her upstairs.

"Oh my god," I heard her breathe.

Bella was just like I left her, in a ball staring at the wall murmuring "He's gone… He's gone…"

"Charlie, this isn't normal!" She whisper-yelled to me.

"I know!" I told her. "I can't be the one to take her to the hospital. She'll be better with you and Phil."

"Let's pack her things," Renee said, hurrying towards the drawers.

As we packed up, I heard a snuffling sound.

It was followed with a blood-curdling shriek.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bella screamed at Renee.

"Bella, you need to come with me!" Renee told back.

"No, you can't make me go!" Bella yelled, wrenching herself off the bed and hurling herself at the suitcase.

She opened it up and threw it all into the air, screaming and crying.

It was sort of scary.

I consoled her, and told her that we wouldn't make her leave.

Renee stayed with us, and we watched her.

She went to school and we watched as she just sat in her room.

I went back to work at the end of the week.

Renee left the week after.

As I went to hang up my gun belt something paused me.

I looked at my gun.

She wouldn't.

When she first got here I didn't bother to take the bullet's out, she didn't seem depressed enough to do that to herself.

Now I was not so sure.

I sighed, and took the bullet's out of the gun.

We would have to hope that that did the trick.

**Did you hate it? Tell me. Review!**


End file.
